In the related art, there is a double-bearing fishing reel in which a level wind device is mounted such that a fishing line can be uniformly wound around a spool rotatably supported between right and left side plates. This level wind device includes a fishing line guide body that reciprocates in the right and left direction in front of the spool in conjunction with winding operation of a handle rotatably mounted on one of the side plates, and the fishing line can be wound onto the spool in parallel by threading the fishing line through the fishing line guide.
Incidentally, the above-mentioned fishing line guide body has a problem, for example, in which a flying distance of a terminal tackle may be shortened when the terminal tackle is cast because of resistance caused by contacting the fishing line. To solve the above problem, Patent Literature 1 discloses, for example, a configuration in which an upper portion of the fishing line guide body is formed in a rectangular shape extending in the right and left direction and functions as a fishing line unwinding section at the time of unwinding the fishing line, and a lower portion of the fishing line guide body includes a narrow groove in the middle for guiding the fishing line, functioning as a fishing line guide section at the time of winding the fishing line. Further, on the rear side of the fishing line guide body, a pillar movable in the vertical direction in conjunction with switching operation of a clutch is provided. In the fishing line unwinding state, the pillar is moved upwardly so as to position the fishing line at the fishing line unwinding section to reduce the resistance of the fishing line, and in the fishing line winding state, the pillar is moved downwardly such that the fishing line is guided through the narrow groove to improve spooled condition of the fishing line.